


Underneath the Mistletoe

by MikoNeko



Series: A SuperGay Christmas [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti Mon-El/Kara, Christmas, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: It's December and time for Kara to decorate her office, perhaps throwing a curveball for any elusive CEOs should they drop in unexpectedly, so she can dive into frigid uncharted waters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anti MonEl/Kara in this fic, including my observation of Kara's reaction to the kiss and discussion of Kara/James briefly.

“It's called mistletoe. A plant when hung, lovers are expected to kiss underneath,” Kara explained, nearly containing her annoyance at having to explain this. She had expected Winn would have been all over Christmas traditions by now.

“So if I caught you under mistletoe, I could kiss you?”

Kara scoffed then laughed. “Ewww! As if, Mon-El. I said 'lovers' those already seeing one another and we are _not_ together. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Winn, however...” she trailed off with a giggle before walking away from the now confused Daxamite. Once out of the room, Kara sped out of the DEO and back to CatCo in order to decorate her office with Christmas decorations.

Ugh...that kiss with Mon-El after he was healed by Eliza at Thanksgiving time was just so uncomfortable and unwelcome. She didn't reciprocate it for a reason and only after Alex badgered her to set Mon-El straight, who had been under the assumption they would court one another, did Kara explicitly and clearly tell him she wasn't interested. And had to keep reminding him she wasn't interested. Kara had a feeling this recent mention of kissing her again was a joke, though, as he said it in the same smarmy voice he used to pick up women at bars and the fact he _was_ picking up women again. But she felt there was no harm in reiterating her disinterest. Kara was uncertain if Winn actually liked boys, but putting the idea in Mon-El's head to see his reaction was priceless.

So here she was now, stringing the twinkle lights around the top of her walls, hanging a miniature wreath on the front of her door and on the off chance a particular CEO decided to drop in per some gossipy information Kara had chanced upon in not keeping tabs on her former boss. She could do this. She could be brave as Kara Danvers not just Supergirl. Oh god, kissing Cat Grant was scary as all the demons she read about from hell. But...she needed to dive. Kara knew she couldn't wait any longer. She missed Cat far too much to put this off, to put her feelings on hold and let herself settle for what she could have again.

She thought she had wanted James. He was handsome and sweet, a friend who knew and understand Kara and Supergirl (most of the time), but he was just a replacement for the person Kara really wanted, which she realized after starting a relationship with James was actually Cat. She felt held back because they were boss and employee, because Kara was unsure if Cat actually liked women that way, because Kara was nervous about what liking her older boss meant to the rest of the world. But she couldn't deny how she felt any longer. That was made abundantly clear with Cat's temporary leave from the company and her life. And she was grateful James was so understanding about breaking up and that they were still friends. Though she sensed her had been hiding something from her lately.

Kara shook her head of those thoughts, deciding to place it on a back burner, maybe bounce some ideas off of Alex at the next Sister Night, which had been pushed back for some strange reason... Hm... Her friends were hiding things from her, though she doubted Alex's secret was anything bad. In fact, she had a strong feeling it was something marvelous considering how much happier Alex was this past week, but Kara endeavored to stay patient and not push the fold to figure out what Alex was so elated about.

Sitting down at her desk, sufficiently happy at the holiday spirit of her office, Kara turned off the main light of the room, allowing it to sparkle with the twinkly lights and the simply desk lamp she had. It was a different type of magic then she normally experienced. So very similar to her first Christmas with the Danvers.

“I suspected things to be more lax in my absence with celebrations but I never expected you to turn full Christmas Elf on me, Kara.”

Kara's head whipped around having apparently missed the soft patter of Cat's heels on the obviously carpeted floor of the hallway leading to her hidden away office. A small smile graced her features at the presence and of hearing her real name from Cat's lips.

“You're back,” Kara breathed out, eyes wide in joy at seeing the woman in her office taking in the decorations.

“Indeed...” Cat murmured, moving around to check out the little Christmas tree Kara had set up in the corner of the room on an end table. “Are these childhood ornaments?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah...Alex insisted I had to make them to catch up from lost time as a child,” Kara said fondly recalling the memory. Cat glanced at her with a peculiar look but brushed off the comment for now when she noticed Kara gulp anxiously realizing her folly.

“What uh...what are you doing here, Miss. Grant?” Kara asked in a quiet voice, moving around her desk to grip the front of it, still quite surprised Cat made an appearance. Had she paused by her old office first? Checked in with the rest of CatCo or was she the first stop? Only...stop? She dared not hope for that possibility but Kara was certain she would have heard rumblings of Cat prowling the premises if she was anywhere else before Kara's office.

“It's nearly Christmas, Kara. I'd rather Carter spend the time in a comfortable environment,” Cat explained.

Kara smiled. “How is Carter?” she asked.

“He's doing well. Misses the chance sightings of Supergirl near our home but has been following her adventures online religiously,” Cat said, chuckling lightly afterward. As she faced Kara she noticed a similar expression she often found on her own face in the mirror when thinking of her son. It was a good look on Kara. She doubted the woman would be anything but kind and wonderful with children.

“She has been getting into some crazy stuff lately,” Kara admitted, eyes growing a shade darker unwittingly.

Cat paused in her perusal, eyeing Kara carefully for any issue she may need to delve into and discuss with the woman. She had become more guarded since last they spoke, perhaps in part because of her leaving so seemingly abruptly. “Well, I hope Supergirl knows I'm always available should she need me,” she said instead of asking if Kara herself was alright.

Kara gulped, looking up at Cat, heart thudding in her chest at the proclamation.

“The reason for my visit today is to extend an invitation to dinner with Carter and I, Kara. Whenever you're available that is. I understand you may visit your mother in Midvale for Christmas so anytime before that would be ideal. If...you're willing,” Cat asked, a note of hesitancy in her voice as she stood a respectable and safe distance in front of Kara.

“Re—really? Yeah, yes. I'd...I'd love to. Thank you, Miss Grant,” Kara stuttered through her excitement, grinning ear to ear in that classic Sunny Danvers way she had.

Cat tutted at her. “I think we're past formalities by now, Kara,” she chastised.

“Sorry,” Kara bowed her head before raising it to shyly look at the blonde. “Cat,” she whispered reverently, eyes shining in joy.

Cat's breath caught in her throat over the way Kara said her name, forcing herself to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent saying or _doing_ anything unbecoming. It was hard holding back around the other woman when she had fallen so hard for her. It was part of the reason she left, distanced herself, hoping it was merely a proximity infatuation and not something deeper. Which was obviously the case, she determined.

“I should go check how my company is being handled by Olsen,” Cat finally said after the pregnant pause holding both women's attention. She moved toward the door, glancing over her shoulder briefly. “Text or call when you decide which night works best,” Cat added.

Beside herself, frozen to the spot, Kara nearly forgot her not so master plan set up moments before Cat's arrival until Cat paused in the doorway. “Miss Gra—Cat!” she called out, breathing quickening. “You, uh...you're under...uhm...” she couldn't find the words but managed to point above Cat's head. “You can't leave yet,” Kara finally stated.

Cat's brows furrowed, hands itching to rest on her hips in practiced annoyance with all her other stuttering, far more annoying employees, but she refrained, too curious. Looking up, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly. “Oh...” she trailed off, meeting Kara's unwavering gaze as she turned fully once more. “And what are you going to do about that?” she asked slyly.

Kara gulped, a nervous coil in her stomach as one of her hands fisted in an attempt at gaining confidence and determination. Calming her heart with all of her might and memories of time in the pod heading to Earth, she smiled as she crossed the office and stood in front of Cat. Kara took in another deep breath before brushing an unruly curl behind Cat's ear, trailing her fingers down the delicate curve of Cat's cheekbone, then leaned in and captured her soft lips.

A soft 'oh' from Cat was lost in the kiss as she reciprocated, moving against Kara's impossibly perfect lips as she drew out the encounter, a hand moving to tangle in what was loose of Kara's hair. She had dreamt of kissing her assistant more times than appropriate but it was absolutely nothing compared to the real thing now that they were here. For someone so strong, Kara's hands were so gentle and soft, as though fearful of breaking her with the intensity she surely must be feeling with their kissing.

When they parted, chests heaving, Kara didn't want to break the connection just yet and rested her forehead against Cat's, a bright, hopeful grin on her face. “Well than...” Cat murmured, opening her eyes finally to take in Kara's obvious elation. “Merry Christmas to me,” she said, drawing a chuckle from Kara.

“No,” Kara said, shaking her head lightly. “That's my Christmas gift to myself,” she added, opening her eyes to wink. She was the one who decorated after all.

“Sneaky...brazen,” Cat teased. “Those colors are nice on you,” she said, before leaning in for another kiss, grinning when Kara whined as she pulled back too soon. “Dinner, probably a game cause Carter will be thrilled you're there. Then we'll talk, alright?” Cat asked, affectionately brushing her hand through the hair by Kara's face .

“Thursday too soon?” Kara asked.

Cat chuckled. “No, that's fine. I'll see you then, _Kara_ ,” she said, rolling her name over her tongue.

“Bye, Cat,” Kara whispered, happiness so overpowering she felt she was floating without her powers.

 


End file.
